dungeon_lootfandomcom-20200213-history
Mage
The Mage can be unlocked with 2000 gold. Every ability of the Mage is described as a spell and has a Cool-down. The Mage doesn't have good health or attack but has two direct damage spells and two fighting spells. The direct damage spells gives the mage the possibility to traverse the dungeon without a single round of combat while the fighting spells gives her the ability to fight when needed. The Mage is unique because none of her abilities are percentage based. Percentage based abilities need a certain level to be reliable and become more reliable as they progress in level or are used more than once. The Mage, however, has abilities based on straight numbers and once her numbers work she need only to progress in level to match increasing health and damage of the enemy. This makes the Mage the most easy-to-level entry gold farmer who can progress into the end game. Although the Mage is the slowest farmer, she makes up for it by giving the most strategical aspect to the game. Strategy Cool-down The Mage needs to save Cool-down (akin to mana in other games) to her advantage. She treats Mines and Barrels as cool-down (mana) banks while leaving loot, health and gold for needed cool-down. Exploring and combat rounds also gives cool-down. Whenever Monsters are encountered, the amount of loot, area to explore, survivable combat rounds and cool-down banks (mines and barrels) left available can determine which action to take. Skill Allotment Strategy Because combat rounds gives Cool-down, the Flaming Sword can be kept relatively low in level. The Flaming Sword can balance the ability to kill Monsters and give needed cool-down, in conjunction with a Mana Shield, at the same time. Sometimes Mana Shield can be used by itself just to give cool-down for pain-free Meteoritic Shower/Fireball combinations to clear a level. A rule of thumb is to keep the Flaming Sword damage at double the Mage base damage (tripling damage output when active). The Mana Shield protection is kept at double the Flaming Sword damage. The Meteoric Shower damage is kept at double the Mana Shield protection and the Fireball damage is 5-10% above the Meteoric Shower damage. Against most non-boss monsters the levels of damages/protection should allow monsters to be killed with a Fireball and Meteoric Shower combination, the Mana Shield to protect 90-100% damage and the Flaming Sword to kill with 3+ combat rounds (giving cool-down) without taking the extra Cool-down from loot most of the time. As monster health and attack levels go up, the base level of the Mage can be increased until the damage goes up by 5 (this also keeps health at a decent level). The Flaming Sword can then be increased by 10 points of damage, the Mana Shield can then be increased by 20 points of protection, the Metoric Shower can then be increased by 40 points of damage and the Fireball can then be increased by 40 (plus 2 to 4) points of damage to keep the general doubling of numbers in an easy-to-level ratio. Skill Usage Strategy The initial strategy of using the Fireball any time Monsters are present and the spell is available, saving Meteoric Shower for whenever two or three monsters are present and the Fireball is on cool-down works for a long time. Even after monsters are still left from this direct damage onslaught, a Mana Shield (and Flaming Sword if advantageous) is available to take monsters on with combat rounds. The combat rounds potentially kills monsters and gives cool-down to all spells. Usually Mana Shield is reserved until all other cool-down is unavailable (loot, exploring, etc.) or when allowing Fireball and/or Meteoric Shower to be active by the time the next level is attained. Once monsters become larger, the strategy of using Fireball on anything too big for Meteoric Shower to kill and saving all monsters for a massive Meteoric Shower once exploring cool-down is done (revealing as many known monsters as possible) but before any loot cool-down is taken starts to become more appealing. Although a hybrid of both strategies can be utilized depending on how much exploring and loot cool-down is left on the dungeon level.